Delivered at 8:41 AM
by instantnoobles
Summary: Double D was never the first thought in Kevin's mind in the morning. He never was the first person he'd message straight away right as his eyes opened, and never the person he'd take so much time on to write a quality morning message to. (Rated T due to both the author and Kevin's use of strong language LOL.)


_hi this is my first fanfiction ever and of course its about kevedd bc i fuckin love these goobers so much asdjkg;_  
 _thanks c2ndy2c1d for sparking this love for the most unexpected pair ive ever encountered in my life_  
 _this fluff is 4 u :^)_

* * *

Double D was never the first thought in Kevin's mind in the morning. He never was the first person he'd message straight away right as his eyes opened, and never the person he'd take so much time on to write a quality morning message to.

Kevin was never the type to send morning messages, nor send messages to anyone at all, but Double D always managed to write a kind, but efficient message to Kevin every morning at 7 AM on the dot. So here he was, at 6:24 AM on a Saturday, attempting to return the favor to his newfound friend.

Friend, however, would be an insufficient definition to what Double D was to Kevin. He was spectacularly different from the rest, yes, very much different and much more special. Special in the way that he was much more intelligent and not as socially keen as most, but also in this strange sort of way that made Kevin's stomach do somersaults and launch fireworks all at the same time. Kevin, of course, could never admit it to himself, but deep inside, he regarded Double D as someone he truly cared about and someone he wanted to call more than a friend.

Writing was never Kevin's strong point, nor was anything else in school save for sports, which made messaging such a bright student so difficult. He couldn't just send a "yo, gm" to him or it would look pathetic compared to Double D's well thought out messages for him.

"Ugh… fuck, if only this nerd wasn't so nice I wouldn't have to be up at this ungodly hour," Kevin sighed.

"How the hell do I come up with a text that tops, 'Good morning, Kevin! I genuinely hope that your day goes swimmingly and you are able to get a sufficient amount of nutrients in your breakfast!'? Like who the fuck even uses 'swimmingly'? Jesus Christ."

He furiously tapped away at his phone, constantly editing his text as his thoughts kept picking at his words.

"'Good morning, Eddwar-' no. I can't call him by his full name, that's weird. 'Mornin, Edd.' No, sounds like I'm some hick from the South. 'Morning, Double Dweeb.'" Kevin paused and gave the initial greeting a nod of approval.

"Yeah, sounds about right. Alright uhh, 'Hope your morning's going alright with all your nutrients and st-'," He shook his head, deleting the latter lines.

"'Hope your morning is nice.'… Nice? Ugh come on Kevin you can do better. 'Hope you're having a good morning.'… Huh, that sounds alright. Okay, okay, and-"

Kevin paused. The more he thought about it, he considered that maybe he shouldn't even send a message in the first place. He worried that his neighbor would suddenly think something's up, that he might have some weird feelings towards him, after all Double D couldn't be that oblivious.

"Well, I mean, it's Double Dork. Of course he won't think too hard on it…right? Whatever I'm sending it anyways."

He pushed send and plopped right back into bed with an unknown eagerness for Double D's reply.

* * *

It was 8:34 AM and Eddward had risen from bed with a start.

"8:34 AM?! Heavens, I was supposed to be up a whole one hour and thirty-four minutes ago!"

The young Einstein leaped out of bed, and hurried to the bathroom to begin his now late weekend morning routine. He was normally up before seven, at exactly 6 AM, which gave him a sufficient amount of time to complete his morning tasks. At 6:15 AM he would be finished with his routine hygienic tasks, and at 6:40 AM he would be finished caring for his beloved plants and insect collection. By 6:45 AM he would be having breakfast-which was pre-prepared by his parents before they had left for work- and enjoying his favorite part of the morning: greeting Kevin.

But it was 8:35 AM now, and he had missed all of that by an hour and 35 minutes and counting.

"Late, late! Now all of today's schedule will be off-key, and I won't be able to complete a thing! And most importantly… Kevin! Oh no, if I hadn't been so enveloped with categorizing my precious creatures last night, this would not have occurred! He's probably wondering why he has not received his daily message…" Eddward trailed.

"Or maybe, he didn't even notice… He never properly replies to me anyways, maybe…maybe I've been to forward in this new friendship and he's sick of me! Maybe it was fate for me to wake up at such a late hour."

He glanced at his phone. As much as this proposed truth had hindered his desire to send anymore messages at all, Eddward held a slight hope that maybe Kevin did care, and held at least a small regard for his silly little messages. He took hold of his phone, hesitant, as he feared a blank screen, but carefully pushed the power button. As soon as the loading screen for his device had passed, a flurry of messages flooded Eddward's cellular. All of them from the one person he cared about most: Kevin.

 **Received at 6:31 AM**  
 _Morning Double Dweeb. Hope you're having a good morning_

 **Received at 7:04 AM**  
 _sorry did that come off weird_

 **Received at 7:13 AM**  
 _u always send me morning messages so i felt bad that i never sent any_

 _its like, a cursty thing to do right_

 _*courtesy, i meant courtesy and not curtsy. sorry u know I'm not as bright as u_

 _and i mean bright as in like smart of course lol_

 **Received at 7:31 AM**  
 _uh are u okay? ur usually super on top of things_

 _its not like I'm worried but, i don't know its just weird that ur late for once_

 **Received at 7:59 AM**  
 _ok maybe not weird ur human too obviously and probably just tired sorry for the spam haha_

Eddward giggled, and felt a wave of relief and happiness wash over him. Kevin really did care about his messages, and from what he could pick up, possibly even him as a person as well. He flawlessly typed up an apology for his worrisome classmate, followed up with a more sentimental message.

 **Delivered at 8:40AM**  
 _Good morning, Kevin! Sincerest apologies for my tardy response, but I had been up exceedingly late last night whilst arranging my insect collection. I apologize for causing you to worry_

 _However, I am certainly thankful for your concern, and I can assure you that I am fine. I hope that your morning was not disturbed by my absence too heavily, but if so, I would love to repair the inconvenience with lunch._

 **Received at 8:41AM**  
 _ur alive :p_

 _lol its really no trouble but lunch sounds fun anyways, ill pick you up at 12?_

Eddward grinned the biggest and toothiest smile, pleased with not only the fact that he was going to see Kevin later on, but also the discovery of his neighbor having a mutual care for him.

 **Delivered at 8:41AM**  
 _Sounds splendid! See you then._

He carefully placed his phone back on the nightstand, and went about the rest of his morning unaware of the smile that settled upon his lips. Maybe things weren't so farfetched from what he had hoped for. Maybe this encounter could trigger the blossom of a beautiful friendship between the two former enemies. Little did he know, everything was setting up to be much more than either have them had ever dreamed of.


End file.
